


Drafty Cabin

by JaySLC



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Elliott trying to be productive when the weather outside is less than ideal. Reposted from my Tumblr.





	Drafty Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy drabble. No point, no plot, just Elliott.

Sitting at his cluttered desk, Elliott slouched over his leatherbound journal, running his hands aggressively up and down his arms as he tried to chase away the chill that penetrated his jacket. Feeling his nose quiver, he ducked his head quickly into his collar.

“H _aaAH’SHEW!!_ ”

Elliott adored his beach-side cabin, he really did, but whenever Pelican Town experienced any sort of bad weather, it always felt like his end of the island got hit the hardest. It wouldn’t matter as much to him if his home wasn’t so damn drafty.

  
Experiencing three - going on four - days of bone chilling draft exacerbated by the string of stormy weather that was tormenting the village was bad enough to get to anyone, not to mention someone that hadn’t been taking care of themselves the whole time through it. Elliott knew he shouldn’t be neglecting his sleep, water, and meals, but being trapped in his cabin was better motivation than any to plug away at his draft.

  
Motivation, Elliot had in spades. A brain that could produce any kind of coherent, creative ideas… was clearly checked out.

  
Groaning, he leaned back in his chair, looking over at his perfectly made bed. The little sleep he had allowed himself was limited to short naps at his desk. The cute farmer that just moved into the abandoned lot on the other side of town had warned him this would happen if he kept working himself to the bone like he did. They were nice enough to drop off fresh vegetables a couple of times a week, but if they didn’t, Elliot’s meals would probably exclusively be coming from the bar.

  
A chill ripped through him and he couldn’t suppress the whine that escaped his lips. Wiping his nose against the back of his sleeve, he forced himself to his feet, stumbling past his piano to retrieve the comforter from his bed. Wrapping the material tightly around his shoulders, he flopped limply back into his chair. Nose running, he shivered against the cool fabric, hoping the heat would begin to surround him sooner rather than later.

  
Leaning back over his journal, he reluctantly reached his arm out of his draft-shield to grab his pen. Staring at it intently, afraid to look over at his nearly blank page, it was as if he was trying to will the tool to write for him. A small smile crept onto his face as he felt the tiniest roots of an idea start to take shape just out of reach of his conscious thought. Thinking hard on it, he tried to bring it to the forefront of his thoughts. The harder he focused, the more another sensation in the background started to weasel itself into the spotlight, and once it was there, there would be no ignoring it.

  
The sharp prickle that had taken hold of the back of his sinuses pulsated in a slow, agitating rhythm. The more he tried to brush it aside, the more it irritated him. Elliot knew the idea would be gone if it wasn’t given his complete focus, and giving into this impending sneeze would be just enough to let the thought get away. Tapping the pen frantically against the paper, he tried to visualize the idea as quickly as possible. Rubbing the knuckles of his unoccupied hand against his flushed pink nostrils, his head tilted back reflexively, and he was doing his best to suppress the quiet hitching that had begun. In a desperate attempt to stop the tickle in its tracks, he crushed his nose against the blanket around him, nuzzling it roughly and pleading for it to work.

“W-w _hy_ does this h- _have_ _t- eeehh… EH- heeehhH- EH’SHHIEW!! ‘EESSHEEEW! III’SHew_!”

Sighing, he spread his arms out across the table, feeling the heat wrap around him tighter than the blanket and allowed his head to rest on the soft, blank paper in front of him. The idea was gone just as quickly as it had come, but he felt himself relax. Maybe letting up on the pressure would do him some good after all, at least it felt good. Feeling the draft rustle his hair, a chill shot up his spine and he buried himself completely under the soft fabric, letting the warmth cradle him gently as he drifted off into restful sleep for the first time in days.

Once the weather got better and he could finally leave his house, he really needed go out for a beer.


End file.
